Pneumatic tank trailers are commonly used to haul a variety of dry bulk materials, such as, for example, lime products, cement, fly ash, food products, etc. The pneumatic tank trailers include a tank that receives the dry bulk materials. The tank typically includes one or more hoppers positioned along a bottom portion of the tank for unloading the dry bulk material below the trailer. Such hoppers typically widely spaced apart from one another to accommodate tall funnel portions, which direct the dry bulk materials to lower nozzles. A front region of a conventional pneumatic tank trailer is generally exposed to oncoming air during travel. The front region of the conventional pneumatic tank trailer faces generally perpendicular to the direction of travel, and the front region is exposed to the oncoming air and creates turbulence, as the air strikes against various plumbing fittings and structural members positioned at the front of the trailer. This front region often includes the structural and support members as well as plumbing, parts of plumbing, fittings, valves, and pipes for the pressurizing systems. When the trailer is moving, wind and air strike the front of the trailer, plumbing, fittings, and pipes thus creating turbulence and drag. This turbulent air is directed about the trailer, resulting in reduced fuel efficiency for the vehicle towing the pneumatic tank trailer. External vertical ribs are often positioned generally perpendicular to a length of a tank on pneumatic trailers. The external vertical ribs cause wind resistance and drag, and thus reduce fuel efficiency.